


Gabriel's adventure in the forest.

by Shiorino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative universe - village, Boys In Love, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino
Summary: Gabe's on the branch, Sam's under the branch, the branch is in the middle, and where they go from there?





	Gabriel's adventure in the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyaaa, I did this again! ^_^ HUGE! ENORMOUS!! THANK YOU to my lovely soulmate Katychan666 for helping me with translating this monster! XD You're amazing and I don't know what I'd do without you! <3 <3 <3

Sitting on a branch, pulling legs under himself so that they couldn’t be seen from the heavy leafage, and at the same time feeling quite comfortable, had already become a special skill of Gabriel. He trained for a long time, but it was worth it. And now he was comfortably sitting on a wide branch of a large tree growing on the shore of a lake hidden in the depths of the forest. One day he accidentally went there... well, not so accidentally if honest: he was following the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen! Was following him every day... almost for a month now.

For the first time, Gabriel noticed him on his way to a weekend fair, which was arranged by the two neighboring villages. The guy was so tall and handsome and with such amazing eyes and so amazing hair, and he was so, so, _so_ _tall_! Gabriel had never noticed such a craving for tall guys in himself before... or for guys in general… who he was lying to though?

However, the Guy wasn’t alone, he was with another very attractive man a little shorter than him, but he was still taller than Gabriel. Gabe had only seen him from the back, but he was sure that up front this one was very nice too. And that was why Gabriel immediately put him as a number one enemy, as soon as he saw how joyfully smiled and delightfully looked at him Gabriel’s future boyfriend.

Gabriel couldn’t tear his eyes from the Guy and followed him and his (hopefully) friend, hiding behind the stands so that guys wouldn’t notice him. After a little wandering between the rows, the two of them parted waving goodbye to each other. And the Gorgeous guy went towards the forest, and, of course, Gabriel went after him, without even thinking to look where the other guy went.

And then he discovered this lake in the depths of the forest. A month has passed since then. After the first few days that Gabriel spent following the guy, he found out that he lived in the next village and almost every day came to this lake to swim, or fish, or to pick some herbs.

Every time Gabriel followed him and thought:

_ “This time I’ll talk to him!” _

But every time he got shy and ran away into the nearest bushes. And that confused Gabe to no end because usually he easily and naturally could introduce himself and charm the object of his interest. Even his little brother, Castiel, shook his head in confusion looking at Gabriel’s torment. But somehow with this guy, Gabriel couldn’t be his usual cocky self.

One day he almost did that, walk up to him on his way to the forest and was about to speak to him, but the guy suddenly turned around to face him, and all the words flew out of Gabriel’s head, and he just ran away.

And here he was again sitting on a branch, that was right above the place where the love of Gabriel’s life used to sit. He sighed, admiring the wide shoulders hidden under the white shirt and beautiful face in the reflection of the mirror surface of the lake, and cursed himself for his stupid hesitation.

=***=

Sam sat by the lake and fished when in the reflection of water, he suddenly saw a man’s leg that appeared from the leafage of a branch hanging over the water. Silently cursing, the leg disappeared again and the branch froze.

“ _ Ugh, what an idiot... _ ” Sam thought, absently shaking his rod, throwing a glance at the reflection of the branch.  _ “He sits there for two weeks already... Next time I’ll come early... with an axe... and cut off this damn bough, and he’ll sit right here... next to me... On my lap... ahem” _

Sam had noticed long ago that someone was following him, and this someone was incredibly adorable judging by a glimpse of a reflection in the lake. Also, Sam once ran at this guy face to face, or rather chest to face, and was able to look in a very confused and almost frightened golden eyes, but just for a moment, because the guy slammed his mouth shut, and ran away, didn't give Sam a chance to say something.

So, he knew about him for two weeks now, but his brother Dean said this was going on for a month already and laughed his ass off, calling them idiots. Sam just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath: "Odd to hear it from you". Since his brother had a crush on a certain "blue-eyed angel" from the neighboring village for a long time already and still did nothing about it. And that was rather strange for Dean.

Sam sighed and put the rod away. He stood up and stretched and with a sharp movement pulled his shirt off. The branch beside him gasped. Sam chuckled to himself and put his hand on a belt of his pants. The branch shook with impatience. Sam rolled his eyes, decided to not undress fully and went into the water swimming to the middle of the lake.

=***=

Gabriel was sprawled on a branch and eagerly watched the guy in the lake. He had already seen him swimming here few times, but then he didn’t know about this wonderful branch and sat in the distant bushes. And now the view in front of him was simply mesmerizing. And when the guy put his hands on the belt of his pants, Gabriel almost fell from the branch.

After few minutes of swimming around the lake, he saw the guy moving closer to the shore. Gabriel swallowed hard, looking as the pretty young man came out of the water, so deliciously wet, with drops falling down the tanned strong torso.

The guy stopped a step away from the branch and suddenly looked up straight at Gabe.

“Wow,” breathed out Gabriel, looking into his bright hazel-green eyes.

And at that moment there was a sudden crackle and a branch with a shocked Gabriel fell down raising a splash of water. Equally surprised Sam managed to jump away.

For few moments both were silent. Gabriel sat in the water and didn’t know what to do, while Sam looked down at him and struggled not to laugh.

But a wide smile appeared on his face as he stepped closer and extended his hand to Gabe pulling a leaf of a water lily from his hair.

“Hi,” he said, throwing the plant aside.

“H-hi, I am... I’m just...” stuttered Gabriel.

“You stalk me,” Sam said and Gabe nodded automatically, but then shook his head.

“No! I'm just... walking in a forest! Beautiful isn’t it? Yes, and now I finished walking and I have to go! Bye, bye!” he blurted, trying to stand up, slipping in the water and he stumbled over the branch.

Eventually managing to get up on his feet, Gabriel stepped ashore and was about to run away as always, because now all of this became even worse.

“Hey, wait!” heard Gabriel from behind and felt a hand on his shoulder.

_ “This is it, now he will kill me because I'm such a pervert spying on him from the branch! Oh well, fuck it!” _ decided his crazy mind, and Gabe turned around, grabbed the guy by the back of his neck and pulled him down crushing their lips together.

The guy froze but after a couple of seconds, instead of shoving Gabe away and drowning him under that stupid branch, he pulled him closer. One hand on his waist while the other went in his golden hair and Sam deepened the kiss, parting Gabriel’s lips and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Gabe was in the seventh heaven and because of the gentle touches of this guy, all thoughts flew away from his head, although there were not many of them there anyway.

After a couple of minutes, they were out of breath and pulled away from each other. Gabriel tried to catch his breath and stared astonished at the guy in front of him, and he finally blurted out:

“W-what are you doing?”

“And you?” Sam asked, breathing heavily, not looking away from the bright, golden eyes. Finally, he could properly see his cute stalker. His hair disheveled and slightly damp from falling in the lake, his cheeks burning with a blush and the lips were swollen from their first kiss, which Sam already couldn’t wait to repeat, and those amazing startled eyes. Nothing like this had ever happened to Sam, he didn’t know why, but he felt that he never wanted to let this guy go. Maybe this was what they called love at first sight? “What's your name?”

“Um, Gabriel,” the blond replied, only now realizing that he was still hugging Sam by the neck, and tried to remove his hands.

“I'm Sam,” the guy said, not letting Gabe pull away and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly, Gabriel.”

Gabe shivered at the sound of how his name sounded on Sam's lips, at least he learned his name, but he had no idea to what would happen next. And then he finally realized the meaning of Sam’s words… so he knew that Gabriel was following him? Gabe immediately blushed and tried again to get out from Sam’s arms, but that didn’t work out for him at all. In the end, he gave up, stopped fidgeting and looked up at the guy, feeling embarrassed.

“So, isn’t there something you want to tell me?” Sam asked, looking at his stalker with a smile and lightly stroked his lower back with his fingers.

Gabriel’s body trembled at these touches and he suddenly remembered that he wasn’t the girl on the first date. Gabriel’s usual smirk and confidence in his own irresistibleness suddenly returned to him.

He grinned and said:

“Hey Sammy, you're drop-dead gorgeous, wanna swim with me sometime?” and lowered down his hand slowly, pulling the ties of Sam’s pants, seductively looking at him. Sam raised his eyebrows and looked down at Gabriel’s skilled fingers.

“You have no idea!” he breathed out and leaned forward to kiss away the cocky smile on Gabriel’s lips.

=***=

Dean proudly watched a kissing couple by the lake and slowly began to crawl out of the bushes beyond the nearest tree to stand up on his feet, careful not to be noticed. Although apparently, his brother would hardly have been able to tear himself away from the shorty, even if a herd of horses ran next to them, so Dean, who was rustling in the bushes, had no chance for getting any attention, but he still decided to play it safe.

Hiding behind a wide tree, Dean rose to his feet, picking up an axe from the ground, with which he had cut the branch a little, earlier this morning when he gets fed up of watching these two jerks walk around the bush. Silently grinning he turned to the couple and saw how his younger brother presses his lips to the neck of his stalker and slid his hand into his pants, squeezing the guy's ass. Dean grimaced.

Okay, all good with them, yeah.

“Gross. Time to go”, he muttered under his breath, turning around, and saw his blue-eyed angel heading down the path towards the forest and the lake. There was a saw in his hands and a determined expression on his face. Dean could faintly catch his muttering about an idiotic brother and chopping off this fucking branch.

Unlike Sam, Dean knew where his lovely boy lived, and that his name was Castiel, and that he had a very protective brother. And now this brother was  _ very  _ busy.

“Hm, maybe I will get some luck today too,” Dean muttered and with a smile left the woods to meet Castiel and let him know about the lovebirds, and introduce himself to him… and ask him for a drink maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Hope you like it and smile while reading, just a little XD


End file.
